charliespenguintalesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Charlie Files Episode 1
Introduction "Honey, I gotta be honest with you. I'm kind of freaking out here." I wasn't kidding. Here I was, standing with my wife McKenzie, waiting for our egg to finally hatch! With me was my father Helmet, my mother Paige, my rainbow puffle and best friend Wingman, and my faithful robot assistant Gizmo. McKenzie had laid the egg just one month ago, but what a quick month it had been! The egg was sitting in its little pillow, which I had set on the kitchen table. I stood in front of it, with Dad and McKenzie on either sides of me. Mom stood next to Dad, holding his flipper. Gizmo stood at the opposite end of the table, prepared to clean up the mess that would soon follow while Wingman sat on the table, curiously inspecting the egg. He had never seen one before until McKenzie first laid hers, and he had been super intrigued by it lately. Now, the time had finally come. But of course, being the worry-wart that I am, I was freaking out on the inside. "I am too," McKenzie replied, squeezing my flipper. "But we've known this day was coming, and it's time to welcome our new baby to the world. I've always been fond of my wife's confidence. She could put a positive spin on almost any situation. I knew she was just as scared as I was, but she was being brave, and I knew I needed to be too. "Would you look at that," exclaimed Dad. "I can see the head through the shell. It's moving!" Mom's eyes narrowed. "How in the h**l could you see through that?!" she asked. Dad chuckled. After a few short minutes, the egg began to wobble violently. "This is it," I said quietly, squeezing McKenzie's flipper tighter. We heard a faint "Peep!" and... Chapter 1 Woah, hold up. I'm getting ahead of myself! Here, let allow me to introduce myself before we go any further. *ahem!* My name is Charles. Charles Helmetpig. My friends call me Charlie for short, despite the fact that Charlie has the exact same amount of letters as Charles. I am a rather short-for-my-age Arctic White penguin living here on the island of CP (Club Penguin). This is the story of one of my biggest adventures ever, and it all started with the birth of my daughter, Grace. * * * * * Presently, we heard tapping from inside the egg shell. The baby penguin inside chirped softly and started crying as it tried to break out of its egg. I watched in astonishment as the baby penguin pecked a small hole in the front of the egg. A tiny beak came through as the baby penguin continued to cry. The opening and closing of the break cracked more of the shell around it, making the hole bigger. I turned to McKenzie, small tears forming in her eyes. For the first time that day, I cracked a smile. The baby penguin finally created a hole big enough to fit through, and it squeezed itself out through the hole. It was red from head to toe and I could tell it was wet and cold. Gizmo put on a pair of soft gloves and slowly picked it up. "It's a girl!" he exclaimed.